The Nightingale Sings
I am aware Nightingale, Crow, Dusk, and Storm are already OCs. I wrote this story before I joined the wiki and I am keeping the original names. I do not intend to copy anyone's characters, or anything else. Thank you. The Nightingale sings is a fanfiction by Plot Tw!st. If you read this, please leave a comment with constructive criticism. If not, at least leave your opinion c: Blurb Nightingale cares about others, especially her siblings, more than anything. After her parents death, she must act as the mother for them, and hold their family together. One night, the village is attacked, and Nightingale is trapped in the line of fire, but when the attackers leave, and everyone tries to pull their lives back together, something is wrong. Nightingale's siblings cry themselves to sleep, and Crow has taken charge of the family. No one notices her anymore, like she's gone. Like she's a ghost. Chapter One Gale pulled the door open, careful not to let it squeak. Her younger siblings were sleeping peacefully as a ray of sunlight shone through the window, lighting up the room. Crow, the brother and second eldest, Storm, the sister, and Dusk, the smallest dragonet and the youngest sister. Gale closed the door silently, then spun around and looked around the room. It was bright and cheery, she had opened the windows to let a summer breeze in. However, as her stomache growled she realized her siblings would be hungry when they awoke. So she walked into the kitchen, and began to make breakfast. As the delicious aroma filled the house, she heard a door open and Storm walked into the room. The dragoness silently took her food and smiled gratefully at her sister. The two ate, and a moment later Crow and Dusk walked in. They smiled as they took their breakfast and sat down. In unison, they all said, "Thank you Gale!" She smiled, and responded as she always did, "You're welcome." They ate, and after a while Storm's quiet voice broke the silence. "A messenger is outside." Only a second later, a talon frantically hit the door and a shaky voice called out, "A message!" Gale walked to the door and swung it open, immediately looking down at the NightWing's hand, expecting to see a package or message, instead there was only air. She frowned at the nervous dragon, "What is it?" "An official warning has been sent out to villages in this area. The Hunters are coming this direction. Immediate evacuation or safety measures are recommended." Gale’s eyes widened, and she looked back at her younger siblings. Not wanting to worry them, she looked at the messenger and nodded. "I’ll do what seems best." She stepped back inside and closed the door, locking it behind her. She glanced around the room, remembering what to do during a lockdown. She hung sheets over all the windows, and closed them. She moved all the furniture aside, and unlocked the cellar door, opening it and lighting the candles they kept down there. She walked back up the stairs just as Crow poked his head into the room. "What are you doing?" He was the second oldest sibling, he had a right to know exactly what was going on. "An evacuation or safety state of action has been recommended, The Hunters are coming this way." Crows eyes widened and he immediately went back into the other room where Dusk, the youngest of them all, was asking what was going on. Gale shuddered, The Hunters were a vicious group of dragons who attacked villages, stole anything of value, killed as many dragonets as they could, then burned whatever was left to the ground. Their cellar was made of stone, and the entrance was relatively hidden to anyone who didn’t live in this house. it would be safe from fire, and it locked from the inside. If The Hunters did show up, Gale’s first priority was to get her siblings in there, and any other poor dragonets who were close enough to save. She doubted they would show up though, safety measures had been advised before, but never evacuation. That’s what worried her the most. She took both her younger sisters into their room, but Crow refused to go with them. "I’m not letting you stay out here by yourself. What if they do come, and you get locked out? Or, or…" "I won’t die Crow, but I would never be able to live with myself if one of you got hurt." Crow was starting to tear up, and Gale put her talons on his shoulders. "I’m not putting you in the cellar yet, and they probably won’t even come. Besides, Dusk needs her big brother. Storm can’t keep her happy on her own." Crow nodded and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Gale found all of the valuable items in the house she could and moved them into a safe in the cellar. She opened the door and stood outside, watching the shop keepers close down in the middle of the day, and dragons and dragonesses around her age running silently across the town, carrying messages and making sure their loved ones were safe. The whole scene was eerie, even the sky was an ominous color, and clouded over. She sighed and sat down on a bench, all there was left to do was wait until it was declared safe. Chapter Two Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)